No identificado
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Se supone que era un festival escolar, no debería haber nada que les preocupara y sin embargo había algo no identificado en el lugar. ¿Un digimon? ¿Una carta Clow? Tendría que averiguarlo antes de que causara problemas.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Sakura Card Captor a Clamp.

* * *

 **No identificado**

El Festival de primera había comenzado. Varias secundarias se reunieron para participar de las actividades y del florecimiento de los árboles de cerezo, que sería la última actividad. Por todas las instalaciones podía verse pequeños puestos, algunos de comida otros representaban los equipos culturales.

Taiki se encontraba guardando el equipo de basquetbol, las actividades de ese día habían terminado y él se había ofrecido a ordenar el gimnasio. Originalmente el encargado de dicha tarea era Tagiru pero él le había pedido que lo cubriera en esa ocasión, le había dicho que una amiga de su madre estaba de visita y no podía llegar tarde.

Ellos, como equipo anfitrión, habían sido los encargados de inaugurar el campeonato. La primer secundaria a la que se enfrentaron fue la de Tomoeda. Fue un partido difícil que terminó en empate.

Cuando los partidos terminaron pasaron a la cafetería. Tomaron un refrigerio y de obsequio les dieron un trozo de pastel. Él dejó su porción cerca de la cancha pues deseaba guardarlo para otra ocasión.

Estaba por retirarse cuando notó que su pastel había desaparecido, era un premio que el entrenador les había dado por ganar el partido de esa tarde contra la secundaria de Tomoeda. La mayoría se había retirado temprano por lo que eso le pareció sospechoso. Tomó su Xros Loader y consideró llamar a Shoutmon pero desistió de eso, su amigo tenía mucho trabajo como rey.

Continuó buscando pero solo encontró a una de las porristas del equipo de Tomoeda. Ella se veía preocupada por lo que no dudo en acercarse y ofrecerle su ayuda.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó —. Te ves preocupada.

—No es nada —se apresuró a responder —. Es que he perdido un peluche.

—En ese caso te ayudo a buscarlo, entre dos es más sencillo —comentó Taiki, no solo era el deseo de ayudar, le preocupaba el que resultara herida por el ataque de un Digimon.

—No es necesario —le dijo ella preocupada.

—Insisto, además conozco el lugar.

—Supongo que tienes razón —comentó ella mientras buscaba con la mirada su peluche —. Soy Kinomoto Sakura.

—Kudou Taiki ¿Qué te ha parecido el lugar?

—Es hermoso —comentó Sakura y en su mirada podía percibirse la emoción—. Y la competencia ha sido de lo más divertida.

—Quizás para la próxima podamos ir a tu secundaria —comentó Taiki sonriente, estar en muchos grupos podía ser agotador pero no podía negar que era toda una experiencia el conocer a otras personas y poder convivir con ellas.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de una estudiante de la secundaria de Tomoeda, ella se presentó como Daidouji Tomoyo, era amiga de Sakura.

—Estaba preocupada porque te demoraste —le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa amable —. Me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Kero está perdido.

—Será mejor que nos separemos —comentó Taiki de pronto, había visto a una silueta volar por la esquina pero no podía dejar a Sakura cuando necesitaba ayuda —. Así abarcaremos más terreno.

Tomoyo y Sakura asintieron antes de que Taiki se retirara.

El líder del Xros Heart tomó su Xros loader y llamó a Shoutmon. Tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado y no podía desperdiciarlo.

Su compañero no demoró en aparecer, venía acompañado de Cutemon y Belzebumon quienes habían insistido en acompañarlos. Solo Cutemon le reveló sus motivos y es que deseaba ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

Cutemon logró encontrar el pastel perdido de Taiki, o lo que quedaba de él pero no reconoció quien lo había tomado. Era pequeño, amarillo y con alas blancas pero no se parecía ningún digimon que hubiera visto antes.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó Cutemon y Kero le devolvió el saludo con la mano —. ¿Qué haces tan lejos del Digimundo?

—¿Digimundo? —preguntó Kerberus confundido.

—Sí, de allí venimos los digimons —respondió Cutemon con inocencia.

—Solo vine por postres —respondió Kero —. Encontré este pastel y no pude dejarlo abandonado.

Cuando Taiki llegó, Kerberus se escondió detrás del primer basurero que encontró. No sirvió de mucho, el joven Kudou lo encontró pero al ver que no se movía creyó que se trataba de un peluche.

—Iré a devolvérselo a Sakura —le dijo Taiki a Cutemon —. Continua buscando al digimon fugitivo pero si lo encuentras no hagas nada hasta que Beelzebumon o Shoutmon lleguen.

Cuando Taiki encontró a Sakura y a Tomoyo ellas no estaban solas. Dos criaturas se encontraban luchando, uno de ellos tenía forma de pájaro gigante y la otra de mujer.

—Solo puedo identificar a Kokatorimon —le dijo Wisemon mediante su Xros Loader —. Es un digimon tipo Ave Gigante, su nombre deriva del basilisco, criatura que es capaz de petrificar con la mirada. No puede volar pero tiene un pico afilado y fuertes patas. He investigado a varios de ellos, no es nada especial.

—Gracias, Wisemon —le dijo Taiki antes de despedirse.

Shoutmon y Belzebumon no se demoraron en llegar, ambos se unieron a la batalla. Kokatorimon se negaba a dejar el mundo humano y no dejaba de causar destrozos.

—No siento ninguna presencia mágica en ti ni tampoco la de una carta pero también puedo percibir que no eres solo un humano —le dijo Kero provocando que Taiki se sorprendiera.

El líder del Xros Heart buscó a quién le había hablado pero no encontró a nadie. Verificó su Xros Loader, nada fuera de lo ordinario.

—Aquí abajo —le dijo Kero quien en todo momento se había encontrado entre los brazos del joven futbolista —. Y no te atrevas a gritar, ya sé que puedo ser imponente.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Las cadenas de viento que había formado la mujer no identificada facilitaron el que Shoutmon y Belzebumon regresaran a Kokatorimon al Digimundo, luego ella desapareció.

—Debemos buscarla, podría generar problemas —agregó Taiki mientras emprendía la carrera.

No encontró a la mujer pero sí a Sakura con una carta en mano. En cuanto los vio, Sakura tomó a Kero, feliz por haberlo encontrado.

—Gracias, Taiki —le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera. Planeaba retirarse pues necesitaba contarle a Kero lo que había visto.

—Él dirigió a los que devolvieron al no identificado a su mundo —le dijo Kero y Sakura trató de esconderlo.

—Eran digimons —comentó Taiki pensativo —. Supuse que él era tu camarada.

—Soy Kerberus, el poderoso guardián de las cartas Clow —se presentó a sí mismo el pequeño, molesto por ser confundido con un digimon aunque no estaba seguro de lo que eran.

—Será mejor que regrese, tengo trabajo pendiente. Espero encuentres tu pastel —le dijo Shoumon antes de retirarse.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Kero fue suficiente para que comprendieran lo que había sucedido con el mismo y también una excusa para seguir hablando sobre ambos mundos. Tomoyo los invitó a cenar en su casa, de todos ellos Kero era el más emocionado.

* * *

 **Notas autora**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Sobre la aparición de los digimons, al final de Xros Wars Hunters se ve que ellos pudieron regresar al mundo humano, nada más que agregar.


End file.
